


Kitten love

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, animal shelter worker scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: When Miles moves to the city for work, he decides that he needs a pet to warm up his empty and lonely apartment. In looking for local shelters, he finds one that has a very attractive worker and now Miles has two problems.





	Kitten love

I giggled as a kitten flung its self at the feather toy I wielded, all wild eyed rambunctiousness as it bit and tugged at the toy. Black hairs standing on end as the kitten growled. 

“That one seems to like you quite a bit. We have trouble getting some of our black kittens and cats adopted, because of old superstitions.” A voice behind me had me jumping out of my skin, before I could recognize that it was just Amal. Well, that was the name of the tag the man behind me wore, but most knew it wasn't his real name, and almost as many called him Scar instead. Not that the man seemed to mind either name and responded the same to Scar as he did Amal. A glance over my shoulder reminded me why he earned the second name, the X shaped scar taking up a large part of his face. I also noticed that it was a sleeveless tank day, because the scars and tattoos on his arms were on full display. Ishvala help me, I'd never seen a man so attractive. 

“Um, yeah, that's just the life ain't it kid. One bad notion a few hundred years ago, and now it controls everything.” I talked to the kitten to try and get myself back to normal, now would not be a good time to blush. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, again.

“That is an interesting take on things.” Scar came over to sit next to me, scooping up an orange fluffball to put it in his lap. By some miracle the kitten stayed there. I suddenly wished I was the kitten. Scar had that effect on all the cats, he could do pretty much anything he wanted to them and they wouldn't fuss. Like he was some sort of cat whisperer. It was surprising the first time you saw him, a big muscled, scarred, and tattooed man being the most loved by these cats. But when you spent a little time with him, you understood it was just that Scar had this calming aura the cats responded to. 

“Well, I mean, just cause you know, it's a coloring. Not that there's anything different from other cats.” I stuttered. Scar might have a calming effect on the cats, but I often felt more flustered, and tripped over my tongue when I talked to him. I think we’d hardly ever had a conversation that I didn't make a fool of myself. 

“No, I understand what you mean. It's simply not something most would say so frankly.” Scar made a clear suggestion of looking at my arm, exposed because of my rolled sleeve, and his own, lacking sleeves and free for all to see, the same skin tone and similar troubles because of it. “You know, if you wanted to volunteer I could talk to the owner. We always need more help.” Scar said before I could comment on the topic, so easy to see and yet so often avoided.I winced when the kitten I had been playing with deciding my fingers were better than the feathers.

It was a fair offer from him. I’d come to this shelter a lot over the past month, yet I hadn't gone home with any of the pets here. I’d always find a reason to not like someone, so I’d have an excuse to come back. It wasn't that I meant to, not really. I’d started looking online for a cat or dog or something when I moved to the city so I could work for Briggs Security, because it was lonely to go home after work to nothing but silence and emptiness.

When I found the website for this shelter, one of the first pictures was of Scar nursing a tiny kitten. The baby not even the size of his hand, and just engulfed by this large handsome man. I swooned instantly. I would also defend that reaction as a normal one, from anyone attracted to men and having an active sex drive. For as much as that picture was the reason I came to this shelter, it was almost the reason I hadn't come here.

I didn't want to be that creeper who, just came to stalk employees. That was the dilemma that kept me coming back to the shelter without actually adopting a pet. I wanted to ask Scar on a date, but I really didn't want to be _‘that guy’,_ and I did actually want a pet, my attractions aside. 

“Uh, no I’m just looking for someone to be a friend. You know, I can manage one on my own, but I'm not sure I'm really in the place in my life that I can dedicate that much time and effort into something.” I laughed, not looking at Scar as he chuckled along with me. Instead distracting myself with the kittens. 

“It's not as hard or time consuming as most people think. I mean it certainly can be, and some make it virtually their second job, but you have already shown up more than some of our volunteers. You would fit in fine here.” Scar insisted, and as much as his encouragement sent bubbly sparks of happiness through me. I knew I had to make a decision.

I was either going to be up front and ask him if he would have any interest in me, or just leave and never come back. With or without a cat. The decision on which animal to get was mostly helped by Scar, as the first time I'd walked in he’d been the first to greet me. To my sheer mortification the only thing I could say was 'cats'; not even a full question or something resembling a sentence just one word. After showing me the cat play room, he’d start talking to me about the merits and care of cats, and I’d been sold on the idea. 

“I don't know, maybe if work ever calms down. It's one thing to come home and care for a pet, and another to have to set aside time to go help a place this big.” I let the black kitten prance around and try to hunt my hand, backing away from the offer again. Really for as nice as it was to see scar multiple times a week, it was starting to feel dishonest. If he was thinking that I was here just to pet kittens, then he was getting the wrong idea, and I was going to turn into _‘that guy’_ whether I meant to or not. 

“Well, if you reconsider I’ll give you a good reference. Now are you going to pick a friend today, or is there something wrong with all of these as well. Let me guess the black ones fur is too long, and the orange one is too quiet.” Scar was smiling at me. If I let my imagine to run away, I could say it was flirtatious, but I'd learned by now that Scar smiled to soften his words, so people didn't take what he said to heart. 

“No. No, actually, this little guy is growing on me. I think he'll be a good friend.” I picked up the black kitten, cuddling him in my arms and letting him squirm out. Not only meaning it because I knew it was time to move on, but because the kitten was very cute, he was playful, with a spunk I found amusing. I could see us getting along well. Even if furniture damage was also in my near future. 

“Well, if you're sure I can ring you out myself, but there's no rush. You can spend as long as you want here. Playing with the kittens is good for their socialization. You're welcome here regardless if you want to help, or adopt, or just want to pet cute kittens.” In the time since Scar had sat down, he had acquired half of the kittens in the play room to his lap, those that wouldn't fit sitting close to him. 

“Nah, I like this guy. Let's get everything set up.” I said. Standing up I was not sure if I was supposed to pick up the kitten, or if that was for scar, or how any of this worked now that I thought about it. This was actually the first time adopting one myself. It was always something my mother handled when I lived with my family. Scar took a moment longer to stand, having to first clear his lap of kittens. 

“Well then you can go to the front desk. Me, and your new addition to the family, will meet you there.” Scar bent to scoop up the kitten, chuckling softly as the fluffball chewed on his fingers. Awestruck, I nodded and walked to the door, nearly tripping over a kitten. Hoping that Scar hadn't noticed I resolutely didn't turn around, so I wouldn't know either way. 

It was a quick walk to the counter, and I tapped my fingers on the fake marble surface, thinking about my options. Reasonably I shouldn't ask scar on a date. This was his place of work. He wanted to give kittens and other animals good homes, not hook up with guys. It could make things awkward, and have him think the only reason I came here was to see him. Which wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't necessarily wrong either.

It could pressure him into thinking he had to say yes, if he wanted me to go through with the adoption. Though on that point scar seemed more the type to tell me to take a hike, then give a cat to a bad home. But still he might feel he couldn't say no, because good customer relations and all. This was a very bad idea, had been since the first time I stepped into this building, I should have never started coming here.

But I really liked Scar, and more than just for his muscles. He was kind, and soft, and so good with cats. It took a little to get under his tough exterior, but when you did it was obvious how much he cared for everyone, and it was sweet. Was it so wrong for me to want a man that was gentle and caring after the failure that my previous relationships were? I was brought out of my thoughts as a door clicked close, and scar came walking down the hall with a cat crate in one hand, and a bundle of papers in the other. 

“Here, start on these while I start up the computer. It’s an old thing, it takes a while.” Scar said, setting the crate on the counter. The kitten having no trouble expressing what he thought about the box, yowling and biting the bars. I nodded, taking the pages, and a pen from the cup on the counter. It was easy enough to fill out, but I stumbled at the line asking for a name for the kitten. 

“Um, does he not have a name? I thought shelter pets always came with one.” I looked up, feeling stupid under Scar's red eyes gaze. The scar always making his expression so much harsher, but he softened with a small smile. 

“They often do, yes. It helps keep them organized from the others, and gives people something to associate with. We never got around to giving him much of a name as he came in as part of a stray litter. We’ve called him black kitten or blacky mostly. That line is just if you want to change it.” scar explained, his tone soothing, so I would feel better about the question. My shoulders relaxed. I looked at the kitten trying to pull a sheet of paper closer to him through the bars of the cage, trying to think of a name. 

“Uh soot, no, that’s no good. Don't really want any color relevant names.” I mumbled my brain short circuiting. I was horrible at naming things, it's why every file on my computer had a number and maybe a short description.

“How about Fahd, it’s Ishvalan for Panther. Very suiting to not just his looks, but his attitude, wild and bold, or you could go with Faiz which is Ishvalan for Victorious. Something I’m sure he will often be.” Scar tapped his fingers on the counter in front of the cage. Letting the kitten try and catch him. I was fairly glad that the particular topic of my lack of ability to speak Ishvalan had come up early so it wasn’t so awkward now to have to ask the meanings.

Ishvalan was just something that had not been spoken a lot at home, for a lot of reasons, so even though my grandfather was Ishvalan and could speak it perfectly, I couldn't. Scar had been very understanding when the topic had come up, even offering to teach me. I’d wanted to learn for a long time, because that was a part of me and a part of my culture, so as tempting as the offer was it, seemed like another line that shouldn't be crossed between employee and patron. That it might be creepy to start learning now, when I’d met a person that was working at a place I went to a lot, who also happened to be Ishvalan and attractive. 

“Faiz yeah, I like that. How’s it spelled.” I asked, pen to paper, and the rest was easy to fill out. Confirming that I had things like litter pan and kitten food at home. Having decided on what I wanted, getting ready to make that change in my life had been easy. Also going over when his next shots would.

“Is there anything else you need?” scar asked, handing back my credit card and taking the paperwork from me. 

“Just your phone number.” The words slipped out without meaning to. I’d decided to let this bout of infatuation pass, but couldn't help think of how sad it would be to never see Scar again. Now I had put us in a very awkward position. 

“Sure. Raising kittens can be hard I don't mind answering questions you have, but I think you’ll be fine. You’ve been narrowing down what you want for a long time, and put a lot of thought into what you need to do for the kitten.” Scar wrote his number on my receipt and handed it to me. I wasn't sure if the aversion to what I could have been asking was intentional or not. Sometimes it was hard to tell with scar if he was missing social cues or ignoring them. 

“Yeah, well, uh, thanks. You’ve been a lot of help.” I said lamely. Shaking his hand one last time before taking the cat carrier, the kitten inside that had finally worn himself out and was napping. I walked to the door trying to hide the fall in my mood, I could just fill the hole in my heart by loving the kitten I had finally picked out. I'd get over Scar, even if I always thought of him as the one that got away.

That had been my plan for the whole way home, but sitting on the couch looking at the number on the receipt, I couldn't get Scar out of my head. His smile, his easy and kind words. Faiz was still in his crate, so he could get used to the new surroundings without having to interact yet. Taking a sip of my glass of water, which might as well have been whisky for the dumb thing I did next.

‘Hey Amal, do you want to get coffee.’ I text. Quickly following by one saying who I was, because that might be a bit helpful. Ishvala I was a useless gay.

‘I suppose. I wouldn't think you would have questions so quickly, but that’s fine. It’s a lot different having the kitten at home than just talking about it.’ Scar text back a few minutes later, when I was near vibrating with tension. Oh no, I had completely misread everything, Scar had no interest in anything other than helping me with a kitten. Before I could spiral too far my phone buzzed again. 

‘My coworker has insisted that I ask if this is an offer for a date, so is it?’ The words not having enough infliction to know at all whether this was a welcome suggestion or not. 

‘Yes, it is.’ I typed first, then thought better than to just leave it at that and started explaining myself.

‘I'm sorry if that’s inappropriate. I know you're just a guy trying to do his job, and like you don't need people coming on to you when you're working. I should have never asked you, it’s not my place, and I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. It’s ok to say no, or delete my number. I’ll be fine on my own with the kitten. You don't own me anything and I hope I haven't offended you. I’m sorry, but you're really nice, and pretty, and I wanted to throw that thought out there. But like I get it if you say no. It’s cool. It was rude of me to ask, I’m so sorry.’ I cut my panicked rambling there, before I could make things worse than they were. 

‘Sure, I’ll go on a date. I’m free on Friday, you?’ The reply came moments after my rambling, and there was no way he could have read all that, and replied so fast. 

‘You're cute when you're flustered. I like that.’ Yep, agreed before reading the second text. But I didn't really care. This attractive, stunning man had called me cute, and agreed to go on a date with me. 

‘Friday works for me. Text me where you want to go.’ I send back, before laying on the floor to stare at Faiz. Opening the door so he could wander out, but not picking him up like I wanted to. 

“I have a date with the hottest guy in this city. This is the best day of my life.” I laughed Faiz was uncaring, walking up to my face and batting my sideburns with his paw. The kitten quickly got bored with me, leaving to go explore. I’d already closed all the doors in my apartment, so I could just lay on the floor. Grinning like a fool while texting Scar, and keeping half an eye on the kitten. Moving to the city and deciding to get a kitten was the best decision of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, the coworker that made Scar ask if this was a date was Mei. She's been watching these to be oblivious for to long, and finally had to step in before she strangled Scar for being dense. Mei was also the one that put up the picture of Scar nursing the kitten, because she understand that hot man, plus tiny kitten, equals more visitors. With miles as proof it works well. If you like it leave comments.


End file.
